


Lovers Never Lose

by thatviciousvixen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic smut, Fluff and Smut, It's pretty much just super fluffy smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know,” Frederick said thoughtfully, staring up at the ceiling. “At some point we’re going to have to get out of bed and drink some water. We’re going to be terribly ill from lack of hydration.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Never Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrittlePrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrittlePrince/gifts).



> Written for my sweet princess PrittlePrince, who is having a terrible day at work. Go follow her on tumblr and tell her you love her. Follow me at that-vicious-vixen and send me prompts, my brain is a shallow grave and needs filling.
> 
> Title comes from the Bowie song "Fill Your Heart," which sort of became the soundtrack for this fic. Go listen! Now! Bowie!

“You know,” Frederick said thoughtfully, staring up at the ceiling. “At some point we’re going to have to get out of bed and drink some water. We’re going to be terribly ill from lack of hydration.” He looked down pointedly, managing to raise an eyebrow despite the flush of his cheeks and the rapid rise-and-fall of his chest. 

Will gave a noncommittal shrug, mouth too busy to respond. They’d been at it for a while now, and the slow burn was starting to drive Frederick insane. In a good way, of course-a delightful, showered with affection, just this side of too hard sort of way. From the moment he’d arrived home Will had dragged him to bed, undressing him reverentially. For once he had taken the time to properly dispose of Frederick’s clothing, laying his jacket and slacks over the chair, tossing his shirt and briefs in the hamper and placing his shoes in the closet. That was the moment Frederick knew that Will meant business, that he’d spent his day planning his attack. He’d been pressed into the bed, kissed until he was breathless, and from then on it was all light touches, teasing licks, and not nearly enough attention to his rapidly growing erection.

They’d spent so long simply making out like teenagers; it made Frederick feel delightfully young, tangled with Will in a mess of limbs and kisses. Will’s tongue had been so slick and insistent, licking into his mouth, running along his jaw before teasing the shell of his ear. He’d followed with loving bites, firm enough to leave indentations in flushed skin, but not so hard that he’d have to explain them away at work the next morning.

With a happy sigh Will pressed his mouth to Frederick’s nipple, swirling his tongue along the sensitive flesh. He licked softly for a moment, smoothing his hands over Frederick’s sides and smiling at the shiver that followed. He’d been aching for this all day, from the moment he kissed Frederick on his way out the door. He’d managed to keep himself distracted enough through work, grading papers and meeting with trainees, but now he was finally able to take what he wanted. He dragged his teeth lightly over the nipple, biting gently before giving a particularly lewd suck that had Frederick mewling above him.

Moving down, he let his lips trail sloppily along shivering skin, raising goosebumps in their wake. He drew his tongue along Frederick’s scar, stopping to bite firmly just below his navel. God, did he love Frederick’s body. The softness of his stomach and hips, the hair on his chest, his particularly large hands...he wanted to spend every waking moment worshiping him, tasting every inch and exploring the sensations that would make Frederick craziest fastest.

After a sharp bite to a hipbone, Will finally moved to Frederick’s cock. It was thick, perfect; fully hard it curved up slightly, which made for a delightful experience in the rare occasions when Frederick topped. He was so much thicker than Will, it was mouthwatering. With a helpless groan Will closed his lips around the head, eyes fluttering shut as he ran his tongue along the leaking tip. Frederick was always so desperate, from the first touch of Will’s mouth he would thrust up, begging for more. Today he was apparently trying to hold back. Will could feel the way Frederick’s hands gripped his shoulder blades, hips pushing back into the bed in an attempt to calm himself.

Opening his eyes, he looked up as his lips slid down Frederick’s length. He knew he was being coy; his touches were too light, tongue barely flitting along the crown as he set up an easy rhythm. Up, down. Up, down. Up, suck softly, down, slide a hungry tongue along aching flesh. 

When he could feel Frederick squirming below him he finally took pity, sucking hard as he sped up the rhythm of his movements. Strong hands came up to grip Frederick’s thighs, spreading them gently as he dove down, lips so close to the base. He’d been working on taking more, in the beginning his gag reflex had been atrocious. Now he could fit a good amount of Frederick’s length in his mouth, hungry and desperate for every inch. 

Frederick looked down, sucking in a sharp breath. Will was so hungry for it, desperate to take everything in. With a whine he let his head fall back, tangling his fingers in that mess of dark curls bobbing over his lap.

“Will,” Frederick groaned, thrusting his hips up to nudge deeper into Will’s mouth. “This is lovely, trust me. But if you don’t fuck me soon I may actually die from this. I’m old, I can’t handle this sort of excitement.”

Will pulled off, huffing a laugh as he moved up to kiss Frederick fondly. The affectionate kiss turned heated fast, and soon the men were frantically licking into each other’s mouths, lips and teeth bumping together without finesse as each tried to devour the other. After a moment Will pulled back, wild-eyed and panting.

“Okay,” he breathed, hair an explosion of messy curls from constantly being tugged and petted by Frederick. “Okay, going, yes.” He snatched the lube off of the bedside table, pushing and pulling and tugging at Frederick until he was laying with a pillow under his hips, his thighs spread as far as they could comfortably go without pulling anything. Will popped the cap, slicking his fingers and drizzling a decent amount along the cleft of Frederick’s ass. Two fingers easily slid in, tearing a pitiful moan from Will’s lips.

“You’re so ready for this,” he gasped, eyebrows knit as he worked the fingers in and out of Frederick’s needy hole. Crooking them just right, he listened as Frederick’s breath caught in his throat.

“I mentioned that, yes,” Frederick gasped, voice strained. “Oh fuck Will, _deeper_ …”

Will obliged, palm brushing Frederick’s sac as he worked the fingers in deeper. There was something so beautifully comfortable about this, about the way he no longer needed to work Frederick open, teasing and stroking until he was relaxed enough to be fucked. Now it was easy, relaxed and smooth and perfect. It meant that this was a wonderful routine, something they knew as well as the planes of each other’s bodies. Now when Will used his fingers it was all foreplay, a taste of what was to come.

Withdrawing his fingers, Will tugged Frederick’s hips closer and guided his legs to hook around Will’s hips. When they were slotted together he took his own length in hand, gasping as he pressed in slowly.

Frederick gave a soft “ah!” tilting his head back to expose the smooth expanse of his throat. Will took the opportunity to nuzzle kisses along his jaw, stopping to nip and suck a light mark into his skin. Frederick nearly purred at the attention, slowly rocking his hips to meet Will’s gentle thrusts, their bodies finding an easy rhythm in the quiet of the bedroom.

“You’re so tight, oh my God it’s perfect,” Will groaned, laughing at the gasp it elicited. Frederick had always been a fan of Will’s tendency to run his mouth during sex. “I’ve been thinking about this all day. Getting you home, getting you naked. Nearly had to get myself off in the car, thinking about your ass was pretty...ah! _Distracting_.” He thrust in deep, grinding into Frederick with a lazy roll of his hips. 

Frederick keened, back arching as he ran his palms down the firm muscles of Will’s back. “You’re an absolute _slut_ , William Graham,” he managed to tease, biting his lip.

“I’ve yet to hear you complain,” Will panted, hands firm on Frederick’s thighs. As he increased the pace of his hips he let a hand travel in, wrapping around Frederick’s length and stroking firmly. “In fact, I th-think you enjoy it. Hearing me talk about how much I love f-fucking you, how much I love the taste of your cum…”

Frederick cried out sharply, thrusting up into Will’s touch. “S-something like that,” he moaned, face flushed with exertion. “Oh my G-god Will, I’m not going to l-last, it’s too good.” Will had spent so long teasing him, kept him so close to the edge. 

“Then come,” Will begged, thrusting in with sharp jerks of his hips, cock running firmly over Frederick’s prostate. This is exactly what he wanted, to keep him perfectly on taught just to watch him snap as soon as Will was inside of him. He twisted his palm over the head of Frederick’s cock, timing it with another hard thrust.

Frederick moaned wantonly, riding out the sensations, useless in Will’s arms. With a helpless “ _Will_!” he came, spilling over the hand working his shaft. thighs tense and back arching. It was intense, the heat pooled in his groin spreading out to his fingertips, filling his head with a lovely sort of static. It wasn’t until a moment later when he came to that he realized he was whispering “Will...Will…” again and again, like a prayer.

Will watched hungrily, greedily taking in every sound, every choked whimper and moan that fell from Frederick’s lips. He brought his hand up, licking Frederick’s seed from his fingertips as he thrust towards his own climax. It didn’t take long-after all, he’d been thinking about this since breakfast. All day he’d felt so tightly wound, desperate to get home to his lover. He had been so ready to lock the door, dim the lights, and forget the world beyond the bed. Now he had it, and it was more than he’d been hoping for.

“Fuck, Frederick, fuck!” he cried, spilling into his lover. With an inelegant grunt he fell on top of him, frantically kissing a sweaty shoulder as he gave a few helpless thrusts in. His toes curled, eyes rolling up slightly towards the sweaty curls sticking to his forehead.

“That’s it, yesss, so good,” Frederick breathed, stroking Will’s hair as he came. “Is that what you needed, you ridiculous man?” He was panting, glowing in the dim light of the bedside table and the last few rays of daylight streaming through the windows. 

Will smiled lazily, aftershocks tingling through his body, his limbs loose and pliant as he turned his head to kiss Frederick. “That...was _exactly_ what I needed.”


End file.
